


Only a Gun and a Bullet

by unofficialbusiness



Category: Borderlands
Genre: AU, M/M, Suicide Attempt, mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unofficialbusiness/pseuds/unofficialbusiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys only needed the pistol and the single bullet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only a Gun and a Bullet

**Author's Note:**

> I uh, haven't written a fan fiction before but I decided to give it a try so.....

It was all set up. He didn't need a note, didn't need to make a goodbye call. All he needed was the gun and the one bullet. It would be quick, easy, painless (for the most part). It seemed to be the less sinister way to go.  
Rhys laughed at how easy it was to get the gun. Most of his missions (big or small) turned into a disaster. Like the vault key deal, getting to Hyperion, hell, even going to the bathroom could turn to trouble for him. Those examples are two of the many reasons the whole trip to Pandora went to shit.  
But the gun, that was too easy. It was just sitting there, with bullets, just begging Rhys to take it. He was suspicious of course but Rhys just took it as the universe telling him to kill himself.  
He raised the gun to look at it. It was Hyperion's newest line. 'Jack might be mad' Rhys thought. This led onto other thoughts. He had rejected Hyperion, he didn't want to rule, he wanted everything to go back to normal. Rhys still plugged Jack in, he didn't want to keep Jack in his head any longer than he needed to. Jack had been surprised, and a little bit pissed but overall didn't care that Rhys had rejected his offer. "He wouldn't have to share his throne" Rhys spoke aloud to the black nothingness that surrounded him.  
After that Rhys had raced to find Fiona and Sasha with the beacon for Gortys but they had disappeared, vanished, without him. He had been beyond mad, none of his friends were there with him. He was stuck, even if he got a job back on Hyperion he wouldn't have enough money to get a spaceship so he could fly to Pandora. So Rhys gave up.  
Jack had given Rhys his old job back, the one before being demoted. Rhys was grateful. Rhys then buried himself in work, had no social life, no time for hobbies. That's when the depression set in. Giant bags formed under his eyes, he never had any energy, barely ate. The dark, suicidal thoughts came next. Plaguing him with dread from the next day.  
Vaughn wasn't there to pull him out of it again. Rhys had had depression before, had taken pills and with the help of Vaughn it seemed to just leave for a while. Yeah, he had bad days but it was better, manageable. 'Vaughn won't be back' He thought angrily. It wasn't his fault though. Vaughn was left on Pandora.  
Depression hit him like a truck once he got back to working. Rhys never got help, he felt as though it was pointless. He was tired of pills, of therapist, the stares from people when he wore short sleeved shirts. The scars were everywhere up his left arm.  
Rhys glanced down at his arm and rolled up the sleeve. Grimacing he pushed down the sleeve again.   
'Useless' He let his mind be invaded with the dark words. 'Kill yourself you fag'.  
Rhys was bisexual but that didn't stop the insults or threats from his 'friends'. The contributed to his depression, feeding it more reasons to hate himself. They became that way after he came out as bisexual. Vaughn and one other friend he had named Jacob had stayed as his friend. Everything went well until Jacob was shot by someone who wanted his position.  
That person had been Vasquez, he couldn't get a promotion on his own as Vasquez was too dumb so, killing was the only way. That's the main story behind why he despised the man, but many there was many different instances to grow the hate between him.  
"I need to stop thinking" Rhys said simply. He knew the more he waited the harder it would be to do. The gun was held in his left hand and he raised it. Rhys pressed the gun hard against his skull, loving the feel of the cold metal against his skin.  
The pistol was already off of safety and the bullet was loaded. He cocked the gun and moved his finger over to the trigger.  
"Just wait a minute cupcake." Jack said from the darkness of his room . Rhys froze his movements and glanced around the room, not finding the masked man.  
"Come to watch?" Rhys chuckled darkly. This action sent a shiver down Jack's spine and that didn't happen. Jack had killed a lot of people but never saw someone kill themselves. Yes, he loved death, and torture, but something about this made him uncomfortable.  
"What type of person do you take me for Rhysie?" Jack stared at Rhys not really expecting a good answer.  
"A murderer" Rhys replied still holding the gun against his head.  
"What does that make you?" Jack continued, he didn't want Rhys to die. He liked Rhys, more than he's willing to admit.  
"Suicidal" Rhys answered. His grip on the gun becoming tighter. Jack quickly noticed and went to move for him. "Don't" Rhys warned. He knew what he meant if Jack did get closer. He obeyed and stayed still thinking of something to say.  
"Just leave!" Rhys shouted when the silence got too much for him.  
"Why would I Rhysie?" Jack asked gently, a new side that Rhys had never saw before.  
"You don't care. I'm useless" The sentence trailed off, leaving the other thoughts inside his head.  
"You think I don't care!" Jack raised his voice, it wasn't smart but he couldn't help it. "We've hung out more than any person that I know besides Angel, but she's family! I go out of my way to go to lunch with you! Don't you ever say that!" He screamed. Rhys' eyes welled up with tears.  
Rhys had for gotten about the little things. The small lunch surprises, where Jack would pop in and scare everyone around. It happened about once every month. He had only been back for about a year and a half. Those little moments always made Rhys' heart flutter as he had a thing for Jack.  
"It's only been once every month Jack and I've been working here for 18 months" Rhys countered Jack almost silently.  
"Bullshit! It's at least once every week!" Jack replied, more furious than ever.  
"No....It couldn't be" Rhys must have missed it. How could he not remember?  
"Yeah dum dum" Jack smiled just a bit but frowned as Rhys actually started crying. "Shh don't cry" Jack cooed as he crept towards Rhys. The gun was still there presses against Rhys' head but it was clear he wasn't going to pull the trigger.  
Jack snatched it from him in one swift motion and put it on safety. He looked at the gun then looked at Rhys. "I hope you know I put that gun there for you" Jack stated gauging Rhys' reaction.  
He looked up shocked at Jack's confession. "You wanted me to kill myself?"  
"No, I wanted to see what you'd do with it. I know you've been depressed before and I looked through your journals. It's sad. Searching through your file was terrible cupcake" He stated, cuddling Rhys.  
"You searched through my journals!" Rhys yelled, offended, a lot of personal stuff was kept in there. Too much.  
"Calm down Rhysie. I needed to be sure before I did this. I planned being here. I made sure that you wouldn't do this. You can be just a bit stubborn sometimes, worse than me. You wouldn't tell me on your own.  
"I-I uh need to tell you something Jack" Rhys said, feeling Jack tense up. This greatly worried him. "I kind of uh, like you more than a friend." Rhys was ready for the rejection. Ready for Jack to shove him away and leave.  
"Good kiddo, 'cause I like you more than a friend too"


End file.
